Cuando seas un hombre
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Arthur era demasiado pequeño como para afirmar que aquello era "amor", no lo aceptaría hasta que tuviera la madurez y la experiencia suficiente... pero la cuestión era si no se volverían "desconocidos" en el proceso... GalesxInglaterra
1. Chapter 1

****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz Himura_

**Advertencias**:_ Incest, AU  
><em>

**Aclaraciones**:_ ¡Muero! ¡MUERO! ¡Adiós mundo cruel! *se desmaya, pero revive* Jejejejejejeje ¡hola a todos otra vez! Aquí les habla la inútil de aishiteru_sama, que perdió una batalla contra los gérmenes y ahora tiene gripe xDDD ¡Nooo! ¡Me siento mal! Buaaa~ aunque no mucho, ¡no me rendiré! SOY INMORTAL MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA Aunque eso no quiere decir que inmune n_nU_

_Les traigo un fic que... en realidad no tengo idea de cómo surgió y me temo que me perdí de la idea principal conforme lo desarrollé... tampoco estoy segura de cómo llegué al final... ¡pero no importa! Muajajajajajajaja *ríe mientras algunas goteras le caen por la sien*  
><em>

_Gracias, ¡espero les agrade! n_n  
><em>

_Owari~_**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Cuando seas un hombre"_**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Primer Capítulo**

**OoOoOoO  
><strong>

Cuando eran niños, una vez en aquella pradera que se extendía un poco lejos de la mansión, Arthur lo había llevado para mostrarle un pequeño conejo del que estaba cuidando

Constantemente las sirvientas les advertían que no fueran ahí sin compañía, ya que el bosque que le seguía era muy grande y podrían perderse… ¡pero vamos! En ese entonces tenía trece años y era perfectamente capaz de cuidar a su hermanito, de ocho años, por si algo pasaba… además, no era la única ocasión que había ido "_sin un adulto_": Scott, Bryan y Ryan solían arrastrarlo con el más mínimo pretexto, y si había accedido con ellos, ¿por qué no con Arthur?

De ese modo habían llegado a la pradera, y en el primer árbol a la izquierda, se asomó un pequeño conejo blanco de ojos negros; su hermano se lo presentó como _"El Sr. Esponjoso"_ y le sonrió pidiendo que lo acariciara. Así lo hizo

El resto de la tarde la pasaron sentados en la pequeña colina con vista al pueblo y jugando con el mamífero… bueno, Arthur lo hacía mientras él los miraba con tranquilidad, y justo cuando caía el atardecer se sintió detenidamente observado, siendo el menor quién lo hacía

-¿Ya quieres regresar? – preguntó mientras le ofrecía una ligerísima sonrisa

-G-Glen… yo… -desvió la mirada con la cara roja, cosa que le extrañó – Hay algo… que quiero decirte

-Te escucho

Los tonos naranjas del cielo acentuaban las mejillas rojas del otro, recordándole por un momento aquellos dulces que no paraban de comer los gemelos… pero combinado con sus ojos verde esmeralda y el rubio cabello, parecía alguna escena que había visto en las pinturas de la colección de su padre

-T-Tú… -notó que apretaba un poco sus manos en torno al animalillo - ¿Me… q-quieres?

-… sí – dijo relajado, aunque no entendió muy bien hacia dónde iba aquella charla

-Yo… también… - volteó a mirarlo de repente y con un algo en sus pupilas que no supo descifrar –T-Te quiero…

No respondió todavía. Se limitó a acariciarle con suavidad la cabeza, aunque en verdad se estaba preguntando por qué tanto misterio para una cuestión tan obvia

-Es natural porque que somos hermanos

-P-Pero… ¡no es eso!

Se sorprendió ante tal ímpetu a pesar de no demostrarlo en sus finas pero inexpresivas facciones

-¡E-Es que el tonto de Francis dijo que…!

-Entiendo – interrumpió en un suspiro –Arthur, si "_odias_" tanto a ese niño, ¿por qué sigues escuchando lo que dice?

Francis Bonnefoy era un chico tres años mayor que su hermanito y que vivía en el pueblo; era el hijo del panadero, así que lo habían conocido cuando acompañaban a las sirvientas por provisiones. Admitía que era un tipo agradable, gracioso, excelente cocinero e interesante, pero bastante… precoz para su edad, y como él y su hermano inmediatamente se odiaron al verse la primera vez, peleaban con la frecuencia que rayaba en la monotonía

Si Francis había sido mencionado en aquella conversación, ya podría intuir de qué iban las intenciones del ojiesmeralda

-¡N-No quise decir eso! –ya se estaba enojando, se notaba por la manera en que fruncía el ceño –Le pregunté algo… ¡Y claro que él no me ayudó! ¡LO HICE SOLO! P-Pero pude entender lo que estaba pasando conmigo

… ¿acaso se había atrevido a hablarle sobre las cosas que les pasaban a los chicos cuando crecían? Suspiró cansado, ya pensando cómo desharía lo que ahora vagaba por la cabeza del rubio

-… T-Te q-quiero

Otra vez esa frase…

-Lo sé

-… N-No de la manera que es… común entre… h-hermanos…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, viendo que el pequeño se había puesto más colorado y temblaba

_¿What the hell...?_

-L-Le conté a Francis como me sentía… y él dijo que… e-era amor…

…

…

-Miente

-¿E-Eh?

-Te mintió – lo miró con calma, con un tanto de frialdad y cierta ausencia – No estás enamorado de mí

-P-Pero…

-Eres muy pequeño para sentir algo así –sostuvo la mirada a pesar de observar cómo el menor pasaba desde la incredulidad hasta la decepción –No estás preparado y no va acorde a tu carácter todavía… además, somos hermanos

-¡G-Glen!

-Y Francis también es muy pequeño como para hablar de eso –aligeró su mirada, ya volviendo a sonreírle relajado –No le hagas caso –se levantó y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo

El otro miró su extremidad por un segundo para enseguida observarlo a los ojos

Fue la primera vez que se sintió atravesado por esas pupilas

-Tú… ¿y-ya lo has sentido?

-No

-… ¡¿E-Entonces como puedes asegurarme que _esto_ no lo es? –se levantó de un brinco mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas de ira que insistían en correrle por las mejillas -¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un completo idiota!

Y a toda velocidad dio la vuelta y corrió lejos de él

…

…

Cuando regresó a la mansión preguntó si ya había llegado: las sirvientas le informaron que se había encerrado en su cuarto y que no quería ver a nadie

Decidió no interrumpirlo, dejando también instrucciones de que no lo molestaran hasta que saliera por cuenta propia: necesitaba quitarse él mismo de la cabeza la idea de que estaba enamorado, ¡y de él! ¡De su hermano mayor! No era posible… y por esa misma razón ignoró completamente el cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago al recordar esa _"confesión"_

… por muy terco que fuera Arthur, estaba seguro que sería la última vez que sacaría el tema

…

…

_Se equivocó_


	2. Chapter 2

**ACLARACIÓN: **_Lamento si en este capítulo Inglaterra me sale algo OC... ¡es que aún no domino muy bien la narración de su carácter TwT y como lo estoy describiendo de niño, no sé muy bien si esté correcta mi idea de que podía ser un poquito más honesto con lo que decía!... ¡AHHHH! *grito desesperado* ¡Lo siento muchisimo! ¡En verdad que salió OC! Buaaaa *toma una posición fetal en un rincón mientras una aura depresiva la inunda*_**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Segundo Capítulo**

**OoOoOoOoO**

La siguiente ocasión que su hermano mencionó el asunto fue dos años después y cuando recientemente había cumplido quince años

A punto de empezar un nuevo nivel de educación, su padre decidió enviarlo a un internado en el extranjero durante tres años con el propósito de que sus buenas notas rozaran la perfección y que se convirtiera en la mano derecha de Scott cuando ambos heredaran el negocio principal de los Kirkland; la decisión se le fue informada durante la mañana y fue anunciada al resto de la familia durante la cena…

Se prolongo un incómodo silencio que fue interrumpido por Arthur, quien luego de dibujar un rostro de entera incomprensión, se levantó de la mesa sonoramente y comenzó a gritar quejas y excusas sobre por qué no podía suceder algo así … incluso llegó el punto en que sus palabras subieron de tono y parecía que perdería el control, pero un firme llamado de su padre lo descolocó totalmente, recordándole su posición en la discusión

El rubio, sin poder responder con lógica a ello y dejando salir algunas lágrimas de rabia, optó por salir corriendo del lugar…

… hasta cierto punto comprendía por qué había reaccionado así: entre todos los hermanos ellos eran los que mejor se llevaban, que compartían la mayoría de las cosas y que podían hablar sin temor a ser juzgados; si se iba seguramente se sentiría muy solo y expuesto ante una familia de la que desconfiaba abiertamente…

Sin embargo, esos no eran motivos suficientes para haber sufrido un arranque de ese tipo, y todavía pensando cómo iba a tranquilizarlo, salió a buscarlo enseguida de terminar la cena

Lo encontró en aquella colina mirando el pueblo y sosteniendo al Sr. Esponjoso quien, para su sorpresa, corrió hacia él en cuanto lo divisó; lo cargó en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance y terminó de acercarse hacia el ojiesmeralda, quien todavía mantenía la vista hacia el frente

Tomó asiento a su lado

-¿Qué sucede? – aquella pregunta era tonta y obvia dada la situación, pero la hizo seguro de que exploraría en cuanto distinguiera su tono de relajación e indiferencia

-N-Nada…

-Bien

…

…

-"_¿Qué sucede?_" –repitió despacio; lo vio temblar - ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo así luego de lo que pasó? -_ bingo_ - ¡¿No es obvio? ¡Tonto!

-… Arthur – dejó libre al conejo para poder colocar una mano sobre el hombro más pequeño – Es necesario que me vaya

-Lo sé

-Es deseo de papá

-L-Lo sé…

-No fue bueno que le hablaras así

-¡Ya lo sé!, ya lo sé!-soltó casi gritando y nuevamente llorando, aunque trató de ocultarlo al taparse con su antebrazo -¡No soy idiota! ¡Claro que sé que estuvo mal! ¡No me trates como si fuera un niño!

-… Pero… -le llamó con suavidad – Eso es lo que eres… y por eso tienes el derecho de sentirte así

El rubio levantó la vista y lo miró con una nueva profundidad que, sinceramente, lo hicieron sentir como un maldito bastardo mentiroso

El abrazo necesitado que lo atrapó enseguida le ayudó a darse cuenta de que… estaban a punto de tocar un tema que pensó ya deshecho hacía años… y aunque ahora lo intentara, ya era imposible evadirlo, al menos de una manera que no hiciera sentir mal a su hermano…

Había sido… realmente descuidado…

-N-No te vayas – le suplicó mientras enterraba el rostro en su pecho. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de esa manera- ¡Quédate! ¡E-Estoy seguro de que habrá una buena escuela aquí!

-A papá no le convencieron, al menos no en el ramo que quiere para mí – no correspondió el gesto, no se sentía capaz, pero se atrevió a posar la mano en su cabeza – Ya está decidido

-P-Pero…

-Tampoco quiero irme – era cierto – Intenté convencerlo a pesar de que sabía que era inútil

-¡No te puedes ir! ¡Quédate! ¡¿E-Es que… no lo entiendes? – se aferró un poco más. Sintió cómo se le subía de golpe la sangre al rostro - ¡Te amo, Glen! ¡DE VERDAD!

…

…

-Ya habíamos zanjado ese asunto – dijo más para convencerse a sí mismo que al menor, pero eso no significó que su tonto de voz variara en algún momento

-¡¿Es tan difícil que me creas? – por su volumen supo que ya lloraba a un nivel que rozaba la ira y desesperación…

Se sintió despreciable por hacerle pasar por todo eso… ¿_pero desde cuándo_? ¿Desde cuándo había crecido lo suficiente para sentir algo así?

-Soy un hombre y también tu hermano – intentó refutar a un nivel diferente, ya que no serviría de nada seguirlo subestimando - ¿Crees que está bien sentirte de ese modo?

-Yo…

-Y como dije antes… eres muy pequeño como para enamorarte – en verdad no quiso decir eso, pero aún había una parte en él que se negaba a pensar que aquello era posible… mucho más que su corazón latiera tan frenéticamente por eso

-¡Y-Ya no soy un niño!

-Claro que lo eres - respondió tajante, parando la caricia en su cabellera – Tienes diez años, no mides más que Ryan y apenas soportas un golpe de Francis – sintió cómo el otro se paralizaba – Sólo sales de casa para ir a la escuela y siempre tienes que ir acompañado de una sirvienta porque todavía no sabes andar sólo por la calle… ¿Qué más? Pues sigues leyendo cuentos para niños, juegas con las hadas y cuidas de un conejo al que llamas "_Sr. Esponjoso_"; te gusta oír historias antes de dormir; te encierras en tu cuarto todo el día cuando te enojas… y sigues hablando de cosas que no entiendes, ¿aún piensas que ya no eres un niño?

Era… realmente despreciable… un maldito desgraciado que se valía de confidencias personales para destrozar los sueños de su hermanito…

No entendía… ¿por qué estaba diciendo todo eso? ¿Por qué, cuando lo único que quería era lo mejor para él? ¿Por qué, cuando sabía que sería insoportable estar alejado de él tanto tiempo?

… ¿por qué seguía rechazándolo, sabiendo que no le había pasado cosa más hermosa antes?

…

… no merecía ser querido por Arthur…

…

…

-… ¿Ese… es el problema? – se soltó manteniendo baja la cabeza - ¿N-No me crees porque… s-soy un niño?

A pesar del vuelco que atacó su corazón al oírlo preguntar de ese modo, mantuvo su inexpresión y serenidad

Se puso de pie

-Así es – respondió fríamente - ¿Qué experiencia tienes como para asegurar que me amas? _Ninguna_ –suspiró –Eres un niño… acéptalo…

Y pasaron unos minutos en silencio: él mirando desde arriba la figura deprimida de su hermano, y este manteniendo los ojos en el piso, incapaz de soportar la dura mirada que se cernía sobre él…

Lo único que hacía de fondo era el sonido del viento agitando los árboles…

…

…

-Te irás… ¿verdad?

-Sí – le hacía sentir totalmente miserable la lamentable figura que había provocado en el terco ojiesmeralda, y aunque no entendía muy bien por qué soltó todo aquello, sabía que era necesario…

Y en medio de eso, decidió dejarlo a solas y regresar a casa, ya que su presencia no haría más que incomodar al otro… además, no tenía nada que decir para reparar lo ya dicho

-¡Glen!

Volteó a mirar…

Lo descubrió de pie, con la respiración tranquila y mirándole firmemente a pesar de que varias lágrimas todavía empapaban su rostro

Los ojos que lo observaban de tal manera… era como si algún tipo de daga le atravesara el corazón

-C-Cuando regreses… ¡cuando regreses yo ya me habré convertido en un hombre de verdad! Y entonces… ¡E-Entonces tú…! –cerró los ojos con fuerza -¡ENTONCES TÚ TENDRÁS QUE CREERME!

…

…

Entre cerró la mirada al mismo tiempo que sonreía abiertamente; levantó una mano en señal de que había entendido el mensaje, y al comprobar como Arthur curveaba los labios en un gesto retador y divertido que nunca recordó observar en él, volvió a retomar su camino…

… no sabía qué tenía su hermano en la cabeza… pero estaba seguro de que nadie se lo sacaría: era demasiado temperamental cuando se trataba de fijarse objetivos… y aunque sabía que las personas cambiaban con los años, esperaba que se mantuviera tal cual…

… sólo serían tres años… y cuando pasaran, y si todavía el rubio seguía con esa idea, entonces finalmente podría…

…

… pero… con lo que no contó fue que, casi al finalizar ese tiempo, la dirección del internado lo promovió para que pasara directamente a la mejor universidad de Europa del Este… y de que su padre le asignara de una vez los negocios de esa zona a nivel internacional…

Su estancia lejos se alargaría nueve años más…


	3. Chapter 3

**ACLARACIÓN: **_Ninguna en realidad, pero tenía que poner algo en este espacio para que los íconos que aparecen en la pantalla original no corran mi awesome título (?) xDDD Tal vez esta parte parecerá aburrida, pero es básica para entender algunas cosas, ¡Gracias!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Tercer Capítulo**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en el extranjero no perdió la comunicación con su nación ni familia: respecto al primero, encargaba los diarios por correspondencia; con lo segundo ya eran comunes las cartas…

Lo sorprendente del asunto, era que cada miembro le escribía una: en la de su padre contenía instrucciones específicas del negocio, aunque también le enviaba buenos deseos; su madre le rogaba que cuidara su salud, sin olvidar que le diera noticias prontas de cuando tuviera prometida; Scott escribía _vulgaridad-aventura-vulgaridad-amenaza de que volviera pronto-vulgaridad-aclaración de que no era porque lo extrañara-vulgaridad-despedida-vulgaridad extremadamente censurable-Fin_; Bryan relataba sus aventuras y lo tonto que se había portado Ryan; este, a su vez, refutaba lo que escribía su gemelo y también sus experiencias, agregando que era el que le contaba las generalidades del hogar; Arthur… en realidad sus cartas ya eran rarísimas, y más cuando tres años después también había salido del país para estudiar, pero sus palabras no superaban las diez líneas

Llegaba a enterarse mejor de cómo estaba por medio de Ryan: en los primeros años, el ojiesmeralda se había aislado un poco, pero estaba bien con su escuela y jugaba mucho con algunos amigos del pueblo. Luego de que se fuera, mandaba una carta cada dos meses y únicamente para informar cómo le iba en sus estudios… sin embargo, siempre preguntaba por él

La siguiente fuente de información fueron los periódicos: aparentemente Arthur estaba destacando en el mundo de la literatura y ya tenía cierta fama en los círculos intelectuales. A veces salía su imagen en la sección de "_sociedad_" al ser invitado a fiestas de la clase alta. También escuchaba de los socios que ya había ganado varios premios o que sus libros se terminaban en las librerías pasados los tres días de que estuvieran en venta

Había leído un par de sus novelas, sorprendiéndose de que se inclinara hacia el género de misterio y horror con elegantes toques de romanticismo; su estilo era bastante bueno y sabía conducir con perfección al lector, sumando que se podían apreciar diferentes facetas del narrador, cosa que resultaba muy interesante

Era un éxito y lo leía todo el público… sin embargo, las jovencitas eran sus más fervientes admiradores, siendo muy solicitado en bailes populares, fiestas de té o cualquier reunión en el que hubiera mujeres jóvenes

En un tiempo supo que estaba saliendo con una española, luego que con una francesa, canadiense, americana, portuguesa y hasta con una japonesa. Llegó el punto en que se formó el rumor de que estaba con un chico, pero no hubo nada real que lo respaldara… aunque también escuchó de los desastres que armaba cuando estaba ebrio y de aquella época "_adolescente_" en que parecía algún tipo de rebelde sin causa…

Todo un caso…

Pero se alegraba: Arthur disfrutaba su juventud y parecía que le iba bastante bien… era una lástima saberlo por medio de terceros, sin embargo, era lógico: las personas cambiaban con los años y se creaban prioridades… y si mantener la comunicación con él no lo era, no tenía intenciones de demostrarle lo contrario

Había sido un tanto… ingenuo esperar que se mantuviera tal cual, pero también estaba orgulloso: la actitud infantil no ayudaba en el frío mundo de lo adultos, y menos con aquel carácter suyo más o menos volátil

No tenía caso lamentarse por algo tan natural… aunque eso no evitaba que a veces cierta nostalgia lo invadiera…

Eso no significaba que él mismo no hubiera cambiado: ahora tenía una actitud mucho más fría e indiferente que antes, creando una aura misteriosa a su alrededor y dotado con la capacidad de prever los futuros movimientos de sus clientes. El cigarro y el whisky eran vicios básicos en su dieta, mencionando un poco la costumbre de apostar… y cooperando con Scott en la sede principal, había logrado expandir el negocio hasta crear algún tipo de imperio de exportación e importación, por eso mismo recibía muchas atenciones de sus posibles socios y familias…

Su vida social no era tan activa, aunque eso no evitaba que cuando aceptara las invitaciones fuera acosado por mujeres que buscaban ya el matrimonio. Entre ellas mantuvo relaciones con una preciosa prusa, una alegre danesa y una tímida canadiense, incluyendo a un enérgico danés, pero siempre fue cuidadoso en ser extremadamente discreto… así que en pocas palabras, igualmente había cambiado y tomado su propio rumbo

Si el mundo había cambiado… si sus hermanos y hasta él lo hicieron… entonces todo estaba bien, ¿cierto?

Eso creía firmemente cuando recibía la ocasional carta de Arthur… incluso cuando recordaba con fugacidad las dos declaraciones que le hizo cuando eran niños… y hasta eso su hermano había cumplido con su cometido: se convirtió en un verdadero hombre y con todo lo que conllevaba…

Pero al leer el final de aquella carta, supo que tenía la oportunidad de verlo con sus propios ojos

_"La próxima semana será el cumpleaños de nuestra madre… y hemos pensado que sería buena idea asistir para sorprenderla. Espero que lo contemples, ya que será la primera vez en muchos años que la familia estará reunida. Scott, Bryan y Ryan ya me confirmaron y yo haré todo lo posible para no faltar_

_No sería lo mismo sin ti, ¡así que será mejor que vayas!_

_Cuídate_

_Arthur"_

Era hora de regresar a casa


	4. Epílogo

**ACLARACIÓN: **_Este cap. es más largo que los anteriores... en realidad no tengo idea de por qué salió así, y tampoco si abarqué la idea principal del fic, ¡pero el caso es que salió esto! Muajajajaja *risa forzada*Una nueva disculpa por el carácter OC de Inglaterra -me encantaría que comentaran sobre eso -, por meter tanta información de golpe y por las confusiones que puedan surgir. Aún así espero lo disfruten y me lanzen jitomates xDDD ¡Owari!~  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Epílogo  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoO**

Arribó al puerto de Londres alrededor de las 19:00 pm. y un día antes de lo acordado: era bastante apegado a llegar exactamente al tiempo que le solicitaban, pero tratándose de una ocasión especial, adelantó el viaje para prevenir cualquier contratiempo, ya que era posible que su padre quisiera hablar con él de trabajo antes que todo… ¡oh, cierto! También debía hospedarse esa noche en un hotel para no arruinar la "_sorpresa_" que, pensándolo mejor, ahora le resultaba una estupidez…

Suspiró: apreciaba a su madre, pero no le emocionaba verla, ni tampoco a su padre… y sus hermanos, bueno, eran cosa distinta: deseaba ver si Scott era tan agresivo como había escuchado, si Bryan tenía razón en mofarse de ciertas cosas, y si Ryan era tan tranquilo –al menos más que su gemelo- como decía en las cartas… sin embargo, no se atrevió a negarse que estaba ahí para ver exclusivamente a Arthur y en lo que se había convertido… de alguna manera, si lo presenciaba, podría dejar de sentir una ligera punzada de incomodidad al recordar las escasas y breves cartas

Al llegar al hotel, tuvo cierta sorpresa al encontrarse a su padre esperándole en el _lobby_. Se saludaron con un sencillo apretón de manos, ya que estaba de sobra en esas circunstancias actuar como si en verdad se hubiesen extrañado. También, al verlo, pudo confirmar aquella teoría de que los Kirkland nunca aparentaban la edad que tenían: su padre, aún con el bigote rojizo, no parecía de más de 40 años, siendo que ya se acercaba a los 60… y tomando en cuenta su propio caso, a pesar de sus 27 años, le calculaban 22 o 23; ya esperaba algo similar en sus hermanos

Pasaron parte de la noche entre whisky, cigarros y planes futuros para la empresa, sumando algunos recuerdos sosos. Aun así admitió que, a pesar de que ambos tenían el carácter bastante parecido, había sido un rato muy divertido, y el mayor también pareció haberlo sentido, puesto que al despedirse no borraba esa sonrisa tranquila

Al irse subió a su habitación, acomodó lo necesario y se adentró en las cómodas sábanas para hundirse en un profundo sueño

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, luego de alistarse y desayunar, dio un paseo por los alrededores, deteniéndose en el recién remodelado puente de Londres, justo a la mitad donde se dejaba ver <em>Southwark Cathedral<em> –por el sur – y _The Monument_ –en el norte-. Miró el mar, los barcos, el inusual cielo azul… y una vez más fue obvio lo natural: todo había cambiado

… no servía de nada añorar los viejos tiempos… no lo hacía, pero la vista parecía echárselo en cara

Observó su reloj de bolsillo: era demasiado temprano y la fiesta sería hasta el atardecer… tal vez sería bueno matar tiempo bebiendo o adelantando algún papeleo tonto… sin embargo, gracias a esa intención de "_hacer cualquier cosa_", le hizo darse cuenta de algo: se sentía aburrido y solo… tanto como no había sentido en años…

Estaba… aislado en un pedazo de tierra en el cual no tenía nada qué hacer ni decir… pero no se trataba nada más de la compañía o de la aparente barrera cultura que inconscientemente se había formado: era algo más grande lo que decía que ya no encajaba ahí, en ese país, en esa familia, en esa situación que probablemente se daría al ver a sus hermanos…

Ya no tenía nada que hacer frente a la nueva vida que se formó Arthur…

No podía retroceder el tiempo. Se había pasado la época para intentar incluirse en un "_algo_". No tenía nada que hacer ante Scott, los gemelos, y mucho menos frente al menor de los Kirkland: crecieron, se distanciaron por años… y aunque estaban unidos por la sangre, una reunión en tal evento no iba a mejorar los 12 años que voluntariamente aceptó alejarse de ellos. Además, a pesar de aferrarse a las cartas y a los periódicos, también era cierto que ya no formaba parte de esa realidad

No formaba parte de nada

Sonrió de lado mientras encendía un cigarro e inhalaba el humo…

"_No sería lo mismo sin ti_" había escrito el ojiesmeralda, ¿pero en verdad era tan ingenuo como para creer que las cosas serían igual que antes? ¿Él mismo, en verdad, había sido tan descuidado para pensar que así sería? ¿O siquiera que lo recibirían bien?

Verdaderamente… no habría diferencia si asistía a la fiesta o no, puesto que ya no era parte del retrato de aquella familia… sin embargo, se daría cuenta de lo débil que era cuando observara tal imagen y no encontrara un espacio que le correspondiera

Ya no lo había…

…

…

Inhaló y exhaló la nicotina. Dio unos cuántos pasos y tomó asiento en uno de los bancos que estaban en la acera con vista al mar. Miró aquel cuerpo de agua azul grisácea con extraña fascinación junto con aquel cielo que, sabía, no tardaría en llenarse de nubes

… no, ya no formaba parte de ese lugar

El pintor no lo aceptaba de nuevo… y él tampoco lo deseaba

Se había pasado el tiempo para anhelar algo así

* * *

><p>Cuando ya la oscuridad llegó y las luces de los faroles comenzaron a encenderse gracias a la valorada electricidad, la lejana campanada del <em>Big Ben<em> retumbó, anunciando las 23:00 pm.

Suspiró mientras terminaba el último tesoro de su cigarrera y se levantaba. Todavía miraba el mar cuando le vino el recuerdo de la fiesta: seguro que aún estaba bailando y hablando de aquellos estúpidos negocios que no hacían más que tornar rutinarios los días; su madre ya se habría retirado, su padre continuaría bebiendo, y sus hermanos estarían conquistando mujeres que ansiaban casarse con un miembro de los Kirkland

… bueno, no servía lamentarse de lo que había decidido con firmeza: no quería atestiguar que ya no existía un lugar para él. Lo mejor era volver a Praga y continuar como si nada hubiese pasado; se daría tiempo para viajar a Prusia y frecuentaría de nuevo a Julchen Beilschmidt, se casarían, tendrían familia: le enseñaría a su hijo mayor el negocio, apoyaría los estudios de los siguientes, sería atento con su amada esposa y así pasaría la vida sin problemas, un día tras otros pintados con perfección

Esa era el cuadro en el que le correspondía estar

Comenzó su caminata despacio hacia el hotel: tenía que salir mañana temprano para que su padre no tuviera oportunidad de retenerlo, y si lo alcanzaba, inventaría cualquier excusa. Ya no recibiría las cartas de nadie, a excepción de las del mayor y eso sólo porque también era su jefe; no compraría más periódicos del país ni nada parecido: era hora de dejar de añorar un lugar del que se había marchado hacía mucho y de extrañar a una familia en la que las palabras no formaban ningún tipo de vínculo

No estaba abandonando a nadie: sólo tomaba el lugar que él mismo se había formado…

Para él mismo, ya era hora de convertirse en un verdadero hombre

Pero… justo al cruzar el _lobby_ de su hotel… en uno de los sillones distinguió una particular cabellera rubia, que por la luz y la posición, parecía… de oro…

…

… Maldición

…

…

-¿Glen…?

Frente a él y con la expresión de sorpresa que recordaba de alguna época, estaba Arthur, ese niño que memoró varias veces y que ahora era… un hombre al que desconocía

… pese al golpe emocional que representó verlo luego de tanto tiempo, no dejó que sus facciones dibujaran alguna emoción, pero sí se acercó a paso seguro y elegante, aunque algo veloz, mostrando parte de la… ansiedad del momento

-Buenas noches, Arthur –saludó con calma y neutralidad, haciendo un ligero cabeceo

-¡GLEN! – se puso de pie con inmediatez y sonrió un tanto nervioso, aunque la sinceridad podía notarse a kilómetros - ¡B-Buenas noches! Ha pasado tiempo, ¿cierto? –le extendió la mano en señal de saludo –¡Parece… que estás bien!

-Tú igual – correspondió el gesto apretando con cierta fuerza –Has crecido, como era de esperarse

-S-Sí, sí, después de todo han pasado…

-Doce años

Y luego de eso se marcó un silencio… pero eso no quería decir que no quería ahogarlo en preguntas monótonas, estúpidas, _necesarias_… e irónicamente, se rehusaba a seguir hablando: no quería inmiscuirse, y temía que si cuestionaba la menor insignificancia, el tema de _"¿Por qué estás aquí y no en la mansión?"_ saldría a relucir

… pensándolo mejor, de todos modos sacaría ese asunto, _podía apostarlo_, así que era mejor retirarse

-Me alegró volver a verte – dijo para luego pasar a su lado – Con permiso – caminó rápidamente hacia el elevador

-¡O-Oye! ¡No te vayas! – lo alcanzó justo cuando la puerta se iba a cerrar -¡¿Por qué no has ido a la fiesta? ¡Todos están preguntando por ti! Además, mamá…

-Me disculparé con ella después –interrumpió con sutilidad –Tenía cosas qué hacer y no me fue posible asistir a tiempo –lo notó fruncir el ceño, como cuando era niño

-¡Pero si papá habló contigo ayer y dijo que estabas libre de trabajo!

-Existen los "_imprevistos_"

-¡¿Qué se supone que…?

-Arthur –volvió a interrumpir –Mucha gente espera el elevador –recalcó, pues los encargados ya se acercaban para verificar si había algún problema: no necesitaba escándalos – Entra o deja que se marche

Su hermano ya parecía bastante irritado, aunque cierto tinte de vergüenza se lograba distinguir. Entró a su lado y las puertas cerraron

-¿Qué clase de "imprevisto" –resaltó con sarcasmo –No te dejó asistir al cumpleaños de mamá?

-No ayudara en nada que te lo diga ahora

-Podría para que no te veas como un idiota desobligado

-¿A los ojos de quien?

-De todo el mundo, obviamente

-Eso es mejor a que me cataloguen de un ebrio que baila semi desnudo y con una corbata en la cabeza, ¿no te parece?

-¡¿C-Cómo sabes eso? –carraspeó un poco –P-Pero estamos hablando de ti, lo mío no es asunto tuyo

-Cierto, pero sí _"de todo el mundo, obviamente_" –ironizó

Vaya, no llevaban ni cinco minutos juntos y ya no se soportaban, clara señal de que no congeniaban en lo absoluto

El elevador abrió sus puertas en el tercer piso. Salieron y caminaron a la habitación 319. El ojioliva abrió la puerta y ofreció el paso al más joven, quien aceptó en silencio. Adentro, Arthur tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras él buscaba una nueva cigarrera con el apreciado vicio contenido

Tomó uno y lo encendió para ya sentarse frente al otro. Inhalo y exhaló antes de examinar a su invitado con discreta mirada: quizá se llevaban media cabeza de altura; esbelto sin detonar debilidad, piel blanca, cabello rubia en ese mismo corte discreto, aunque varios mechones que le caían por la frente le daban un aspecto fresco; las cejas estaban tan "_relucientes_" como siempre y esos ojos esmeralda…

… justo como lo recordaba, ¡hasta el ceño fruncido! Y como lo vio en esos minutos de discusión, ya era más fácil irritarlo…

No sabía si se alegraba o no de ver reflejado en un sujeto de 22 años los elementos que memoraba de su hermanito de 10

A pesar de todo, inevitablemente notó que también era observado con la misma minuciosidad, aunque con un poco más de descaro. Si era consciente o no el menor de eso, no le incumbía

-Disculpa si no te ofrezco nada –habló de repente para que el rubio saliera de su observación – Imagino que debes regresar a la mansión pronto y no quiero crearte contratiempos

-Ya los creaste al no ir, por eso estoy aquí

-Qué atento –no se sintió ofendido: la paciencia y pasar por alto ciertas cosas eran sus mejores armas -¿Podrías decirme a quién complaciste al venir?

-Naturalmente a nuestra madre

-Mentira

Pareció sorprendido ante tal afirmación, y a pesar de que por un momento se notó desarmado, recuperó su postura y miró a otro lado mientras fruncía el ceño

-Ella nunca pediría que me buscaran porque pensaría "_Tal vez tuvo un imprevisto importante. No debo molestarlo_" –inhaló un poco más de humo –Papá sólo se molestaría, pero terminaría concluyendo lo mismo, ¿y los chicos? Si hay mujeres y licor no saldrían ni de una prisión –le miró con frialdad, listo para dar el golpe final –Así que, hermano – lo vio tensarse - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

De joven no le gustaba exponerle a las personas tan directamente sus errores, y menos al ojiesmeralda, pero había algo en su presencia que lo irritaba de sobre manera… además, aunque solía ser bastante paciente, que también llegara a exigirle explicaciones de la nada era molesto… pero… tenía que admitir… que quería escuchar por qué había hecho tanto camino para verle, no importando si la razón era buena o mala… a pesar de eso, una respuesta de ese tipo no la daría Arthur: era muy orgulloso y poco sincero, por eso no guardaba esperanza de nada

… cierto, tampoco tenía derecho de pedir explicaciones cuando ya no formaba parte de ese lugar

-Lamento que tuvieras que venir en medio de la celebración –se puso de pie – Sé que fue imprudente de mi parte no enviar un mensajero para excusarme, pero no pude controlar la situación

-N-No es para tanto –lo imitó – Ahora ya es muy tarde, pero si vas mañana…

-No será posible –vio nuevamente la sorpresa en el gesto del otro –Llegó un telegrama urgente y debo regresar a Praga mañana mismo, por eso…

-¿Por qué estás huyendo?

…

…

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Qué estás tratando de evitar? – y como ocurrió en aquellas dos ocasiones, se sintió repentinamente expuesto ante esas pupilas esmeraldas –Luego de hacer el viaje hasta aquí y querer irte de pronto no parece lógico

-Te hablé de los imprevistos, ¿recuerdas?

-Y tú recuerdas que no soy tan idiota, ¿verdad?

…

…

-No estoy huyendo

-…

-Estoy tomando mi lugar –si quería que hablaran como adultos, ¡bien! ¡Así sería! De todos modos ya estaba fastidiado de verlo ahí y que lo mirara como si tuviera algún derecho con él –No tengo nada que hacer frente a la familia: ya no me corresponde

…

-… ¿qué tonterías dices? –también había tomado una actitud seria y retante- ¡Eres parte de nosotros!

-Ya no – continuó conservando la cama –Lo que quiero decir… es que ya no tengo nada quehacer aquí: no puedo pretender que con sólo llegar voy a incluirme en una familia a la que voluntariamente dejé atrás, tampoco rehacer relaciones que hace mucho se disolvieron… y menos fingir que no me incomoda mirar un lugar que ya no es para mí –suspiró –Hice mi vida muy aparte de ustedes, pertenezco a otros y por motivos diferentes –esbozó una ligera sonrisa –No huyo, sólo tomo el lugar que me hice… soy un hombre, por lo tanto no creo que una simple reunión "_regresaría_" el tiempo… sea como sea, eso no cambiará

…

…

…

-Glen… ¡¿Acaso te volviste estúpido? –de pronto se había acercado - ¡¿De dónde sacaste todo eso? ¡Nada más estás complicando las cosas! –parecía que quería darle un puñetazo en la cara –Es cierto que no puedes retroceder el tiempo, ¡pero seguimos siendo familia! ¡Y no tiene nada que ver que hayamos vivido cosas diferentes por años! ¡Menos que cada uno se haya desenvuelto distinto y que ahora casi no nos soportemos! ¡El hecho de recordarnos y extrañarnos lo recompensa!

-No dije que no… pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no los conozco –endureció su mirada –Por ejemplo, no sé nada de ti, Arthur… y el que estés aquí no va a decirme qué sucedió con mi hermano de 10 años

-¡Pero…!

-¿Y qué hubiera pasado si hubiera asistido a la jodida fiesta como todos esperaban? –dijo con ironía – Hubiéramos hablando, bebido hasta morir y pasar el día siguiente diciendo tonterías, ¿luego qué? ¿Me daría cuenta entre todo eso que ya no me sentía cómodo? ¿De que no sabía como tratarlos y en verdad basarme en sus cartas para aparentas que los conocía? No, Arthur, no estoy dispuesto a darme un lugar que ya no es para mí –suspiró -… ya somos hombres, deberías entenderlo

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué te rindes antes de intentar las cosas

-Sabes que no es así

-¡No! ¡Tú sabes que es eso, pero intentas justificarte para aparentar que actúas maduramente! ¡No te portes como si lo supieras todo!

-Mira quién lo dice: el que viene a reclamarme como si de verdad me conociera - odiaba eso -Dime, ¡¿qué sabes de mí? ¡¿Qué autoridad tienes para venir a reñirme como si entendieras qué significó para mí venir cuando ya no hay nada que me ate? - el ojiesmeralda se quedó sin palabras… cosa que lo irritó demasiado - ¡RESPONDE! –aumentó el volumen de su voz -¡¿Qué sabes de mí? ¡Luego de que me fuera y de que me escribieras tan poco qué supiste de mí, ¿eh? ¡No pretendas darte un lugar que no tienes en mi vida! – sabía que estaba hablando de más, pero eso no evitó que un extraño placer le recorriera cuando vio que su hermano bajaba la mirada con derrota - ¡Termina de madurar y no hables de nuevo sobre cosas que no entiendes!

…

…

…

…

-… será mejor que regreses –se alejó un poco para darle espacio-Deben estar preocupados. Pediré un carruaje para ti

-Estás equivocado –susurró

-¿Uno ya está esperándote?

-¡No me refiera eso! –alzó la vista… y ahí estaba esa mirada de determinación que recordaba en él -¡Puede que no sepa qué te sucedió en todo este tiempo, pero entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes! ¡Yo me sentí igual cuando venía hacia acá! ¡No dejaba de pensar que sería un desastre porque jamás me lleve bien con los otros tres idiotas, ni con papá y no quería avergonzar a mamá después de todas las cosas que se dijeron de mí! ¡Y TÚ! –exclamó con la cara roja de enojo -¡¿Cómo iba a ser volver a verte? ¡Seguramente me sentiría tan nervioso que haría alguna tontería! ¡Y ASÍ FUE! ¡Sabía que me iba a sentir otra vez de esta manera y haría lo posible para demostrarte que me había convertido en un hombre!

… en un segundo tuvo la impresión de que una vez más iban a…

Su ira se esfumó de golpe al tiempo que intentaba ubicarse en aquella escena, ¿y porqué de repente el rubio actuaba de esa manera? Era de los sujetos que decían lo que sentían sólo cuando estaban bajo una gran presión, o cuando pensaban que algo enorme se les escapaba de las manos

Lo que venía a continuación… era consciente de que ya no debía propiciar nada, pero una fuerte parte de su ser necesitaba ver que el hombre frente a él seguía siendo el niño al que quiso tanto… al que seguía queriendo tanto como no imaginó que lo haría

-Y a pesar de todo lo que temí… las cosas no estaban tan diferentes – sonrió un poco – Incluso contigo… no todo cambió… ¡sigues siendo Glen! ¡Claro que cambiaste! Era natural… y aun así sigues siendo mi hermano, ¡ese irritante chico serio, tranquilo, distante, paciente, que piensa que puede tener todo bajo su control y que se la pasaba pensando que está totalmente solo! ¡Que es incomprendido y por eso no desea involucrarse con nada! ¡ERES EL MISMO CABEZA HUECA QUE SE RESISTE A VER QUE HAY COSAS QUE SÍ PUEDO ENTENDER Y SENTIR IGUAL QUE TÚ!

…

…

-Sigues siendo el mismo tipo a quien… –bajó la cabeza, preso de la vergüenza – A quien… le prometí que… c-crecería… y que haría que entendiera q-que yo siempre… t-todavía ahora, en este instante… q-que yo… lo amaba…

…

…

-Luego de tanto, ¿tú aún…?

-¡S-Sé que se oye extraño, ya lo sé! P-Pero…

…

…

-Te creo

Subió súbitamente la mirada

-Te creo… -sonrió con un poco de soltura –Sólo que… me sorprende que lo sostengas con tanta seguridad luego de estos años

-¡S-Soy terco cuando m-me lo propongo!

-Lo sé, lo llevas demostrando todo este raro

-Y b-bueno… ¿p-por qué no dejas por un momento todas esas tonterías y te das una oportunidad? Te aseguro que no todo cambió… y-yo no lo hice demasiado… -sonrió ligeramente – No podemos revivir los viejos tiempos, pero pueden crearse nuevos y mejores

…

-¿Tienes idea de lo cursi que se oyó eso? –vio con gracia que se tensaba –No sabía que fueras tan romántico, Arthur

-¡NO MOLESTES! ¡L-Lo estoy diciendo para que dejes de portarte como un idiota! –miró a otro lado -… ya es tarde… pero a todos les dará gusto verte…

… dijera lo que dijera, sabía con perfección que ya no encajaba, que no le correspondía estar ahí… sin embargo…

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente mientras suspiraba –Supongo que regresar a Praga mañana mismo no es tan necesario

También era cierto que todo podía ser un mero pretexto para rendirse con facilidad

-¡Por supuesto que no! –sonrió con victoria –Mira que poner un pretexto así sólo para huir

-Esas no son palabras para dirigirte a mi – se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda – Deberías ser un poco más amable si pretendes conquistarme –le besó la mejilla - ¿No te parece?

El menor enrojeció de golpe

-¡¿Q-QUIEN D-DIJO QUE Y-YO…?

-Eso sería algo a lo que no pondría resistencia –volvió a darle distancia -¿Sabes? Tú… no me eras indiferente… ni siquiera ahora… podría decirse que vine exclusivamente por ti… pero lo dejo a tu criterio~ -le sonrió con diversión –Ya eres un hombre, ¿no? Así que toma la responsabilidad de lo que prometiste

-¡¿Q-Quieres decir que tú…?

-Vámonos –caminó hacia la puerta ignorando olímpicamente las quejas del otro

-¡N-NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA!

Quizá haría bien intentarlo, ya que de lo contrario, no sabría si valía la pena… después de todo, si fallaba, Arthur estaría ahí para demostrarle que había un lugar a su lado que le pertenecía sólo a él,_ uno que siempre había existido_

-No lo hago – salió de cuarto y espero a su hermano para terminar de cerrar

-¡Claro que sí! –lo alcanzó y avanzaron hacia el elevador -¿E-Eso que d-dijiste significa que nosotros…?

-El carruaje –interrumpió -¿Trajiste uno o debo mandar por él?

-Y-Yo…

-Aunque podríamos caminar –lo volvió a hacer por mera diversión –Es una linda noche y tal vez te sirva de inspiración para tu próxima novela que nos topemos con ese asesino que anda suelto… ¿Cómo lo habían apodado?

-¡No hables de eso cuando estamos a punto de salir!

-Ah, ya lo tengo: _Jack, el Destripador_

Al final había cumplido su promesa: se convirtió en un verdadero hombre…

-¡Deja de recordarlo! ¡Es aterrador!-suspiró –Bryan grita como chica cuando lo nombran

-Lo tomaré en cuenta

Y le ayudó a hacer lo mismo


End file.
